


Лучший друг миссис Пенниуорт

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: пока Брюс Уэйн не покладая рук трудится на благо Готэма, миссис Пенниуорт, его домоправительница, трудится на благо мастера Брюса. Ей нужен помощник, и однажды он у нее появляется...





	Лучший друг миссис Пенниуорт

Вспышка молнии на мгновение победила тьму. Последовавший раскат грома сменился настойчивым стуком дождя. 

Миссис Пенниуорт шествовала по главной галерее особняка Уэйнов. Ее неторопливая прогулка преследовала сразу несколько целей. Во-первых, следовало оценить качество ремонта, законченного буквально несколько дней назад: из-за взрыва, учиненного приспешниками безумца-Джокера, пришлось менять стекла в половине комнат второго этажа. Как и ко всем домашним вопросам, к выбору строительной бригады миссис Пенниуорт подошла серьезно и вдумчиво; недочетов почти не было, но следовало держать в уме несовершенство человеческой природы. Мало ли… Какому-то из стекольщиков не хватило терпения, чтобы хорошенько затереть стык между стеклом и рамой, а потом ей, почтенной домоправительнице, вытирай лужи на подоконнике? Нет уж, спасибо. 

Тщательный осмотр и проба указательным пальцем не выявили недочетов в работе. Миссис Пенниуорт хмыкнула, на всякий случай подергала ручки рам — заперты, очень хорошо, — подхватила свечу и двинулась дальше. 

Вторая причина ее ночной прогулки по дому была проста и очевидна: нужно было убедиться, что все слуги спят, и никто не шастает по коридорам, вынюхивая секреты хозяина. 

Вечная проблема! Даже не проблема, а настоящая катастрофа! Но мужчины совершенно не понимают ее сути! Как, скажите, как поддерживать порядок в особняке, и при этом хранить секреты мастера Брюса?

Фреда Пенниуорт поджала губы и чуть прищурила глаза — в ее памяти всплывали многочисленные разговоры с молодым хозяином. Суть их можно было свести к фразе, вычитанной мастером Брюсом в каком-то современном романе. «Я скромный человек и не гонюсь за комфортом, — говорил герой своему другу, кажется, доктору, — Дайте мне утром чистую рубаху, теплую воду для бритья, овсянку и крепкий горячий кофе, а всё остальное — все эти особняки с бесчисленными пустыми комнатами, сундуки с одеждой и молью, армию слуг с метелками и совками для золы — можете оставить себе». Позже Фреда несколько раз листала ту книгу в расчете уточнить цитату, но потерпела фиаско. То ли книга была не та, то ли, более вероятно, мастер Брюс переживал очередной приступ ненависти к тому, что считал главным источником всех бед своей жизни: богатству Уэйнов. 

Бедный мальчик! Проходя мимо портрета мистера Джонатана и его супруги Эльдеранс, Фреда переложила подсвечник в левую руку, а правой проверила, хорошо ли горничные отрабатывают свое жалование. На подушечке указательного пальца остался слабый след пыли; губы миссис Пенниуорт сжались, отчего лицо домоправительницы приобрело сходство с портретами рыцарей-участников Крестовых походов. 

Вот, вот в чем проблема! Мастер Брюс, лишившись родителей в юном возрасте, может сколько угодно рассуждать о борьбе с преступностью, о злодеях, сердцах, полных ненависти ко всему человечеству… Если сравнить с поведением прочих молодых людей — а благодаря активной переписке с многочисленными знакомыми, служившими уважаемым фамилиям по всему миру, миссис Пенниуорт была в курсе нравов и привычек современной «золотой молодежи», — тайная борьба со Злом — хобби не хуже прочих. В чем-то даже правильнее. Этичнее и, как говорят коллеги с Востока, способствует «улучшению кармы». 

Но одно дело — бороться со злом, а другое — делать это тайно. 

Хорошо хранить тайны, когда обитаешь в маленькой комнатушке где-нибудь в кварталах безликих многоэтажек, выстроенных Уэйнами для рабочих фабрик. Также подойдет лаборатория в подвале вроде той, которую устроил доктор Фрайс и которую мастер Брюс разыскивал несколько месяцев. Но как, скажите на милость, хранить секреты в особняке, для существования которого требуется дюжина горничных — вытирать пыль, начищать полы воском, чистить ковры, следить за мебелью и окнами, — два истопника, специалист по трубам, и это еще не считая повара, кухонных помощников, четырех садовников и не поддающихся точному учету прачек? 

— Когда-нибудь всё изменится, — рассуждал мастер Брюс за поздним ужином. После прогулок по сырому, мрачному от осенних туч и вечного смога Готэму аппетит у него разгулялся, и молодой человек активно работал ножом и вилкой. Фреда заботливо подкладывала ему запеченный с чесноком и розмарином картофель, исходящий ароматным паром. — Мы с Люциусом сделали предварительные выкладки, и результат оказался совершенно удивительным. Вы наверняка знаете, дорогая Фреда, что охотнее всего женщины устраиваются работать по дому или присматривать за детьми. Поскольку только это они и умеют делать. 

Миссис Пенниуорт кивнула и подвинула соусник, сдобрить мясо. Коротко вздохнула, вспоминая сержанта Пенниуорта — двадцать пять лет назад бедолага погиб в очередной войне за очередную далекую колонию, оставив молодую жену без средств к существованию. Месяц протерпев косые взгляды родни, Фреда отправилась в Готэм устраивать свое будущее самостоятельно. Тогда она была готова работать на фабрике по 15 часов в сутки. Боже, будь милостив к святым людям, как Томас и Марта Уэйн, которые всегда готовы протянуть руку помощи нуждающимся!

Мастер Брюс прожевал, подцепил картофелину на вилку и взмахнул ею, как будто дирижируя невидимым оркестром: 

— Так вот. А что, если создать механизм, который будет выполнять всю домашнюю работу? Взбивать масло, мыть пол, стирать… не знаю уж, чем еще вы, дамы, постоянно заняты. Подумай, дорогая Фреда, сколько сил и времени это сэкономит!

Фреда подумала, и результат ей не понравился:

— Верно ли я понимаю, мастер Брюс, что с изобретением такого механизма почтенные хранительницы домашних очагов потеряют свои должности и пополнят армию безработных? 

Брюс победил очередной кусочек, возмутился:

— Как вы могли такое подумать?! Я совершенно не представляю, чем и как можно заменить ваш указательный палец, способный разыскать самую микроскопическую пыль, если вдруг она осядет на каминной полке! Это за гранью науки, даже магия с таким не справится! 

Миссис Пенниуорт против воли расплылась в улыбке и подвинула молодому хозяину блюдо с зеленым горошком. Но тот уже утолил голод и переключился на более интересные дела. Как всегда, когда в юную уэйновскую голову залетала благая идея, глаза Брюса зажглись:

— Женщины, освободившись от гнета домашнего хозяйства, переключат свое внимание на другие, более интересные дела. Они способны работать врачами — и не только акушерками, как это принято сейчас. Среди женщин много тех, кто обладает талантом к языкам и вычислениям. А искусство! Сколько прекрасных картин и мелодий будет создано, как только человечество перестанет использовать лучшую свою половину как домашнюю прислугу! Решено. Сегодня же отдам распоряжение Люциусу и его ребятам сосредоточить усилия на изобретении домашнего помощника. 

Этот разговор, — а может быть, его близкий родственник, ибо так или иначе важная тема сохранения тайны Брюса Уэйна, ради которой требовалось избавиться или от прислуги, или от особняка, или от любопытных Готэма, охочих до чужих секретов, обсуждалась постоянно, — состоялся несколько месяцев назад. 

И сейчас за неторопливо шествовавшей миссис Пенниуорт двигалась третья причина ее ночной прогулки. 

— Назовем его «Альфред», — подмигнул мастер Брюс, запуская его паровое «сердце». 

Под «Альфредом» скрипели половицы, а подъем по лестнице превращался в увлекательный аттракцион, в котором главным было угадать момент, когда тяжелый агрегат потеряет равновесие и рухнет вниз, плюясь горячим паром и разбрасывая «лишние» пружины. Горничные, до первого испытания «средства для чистки ковров и обработки воском паркета» шушукавшиеся, а не вампир ли их хозяин — днем сидит взаперти, а по ночам гуляет по крышам, — встречали каждое падение дружным визгом. Теперь они поговаривали о том, что хозяин, должно быть, завел в подвале лабораторию наподобие той, в которой доктор Хьюго Стрэндж выращивал монстров, или его книжный коллега Виктор Франкенштейн оживлял мертвецов. Отсутствие плоти на «Альфреде», щеголявшем латунными цилиндрами, сложными ременными передачами и начищенными до блеска колесами, их не смущало. 

Кухарка, пожилая женщина, заставшая еще младые годы мастера Томаса и мисс Гарриет, углядела в «Альфреде» слугу темных сил. Заперлась в кладовке и оттуда читала молитвы, требуя цистерну святой воды и явления святых защитников, победить исчадье ада. По счастью, удалось ее успокоить, не без помощи мистера Ральфа, чудаковатого старичка, зарабатывавшего на жизнь стрижкой живых изгородей. Он как раз зашел за жалованьем, румяный и благостный после жаркого дня и трудной работы, с зелеными веточками, застрявшими в седых кудряшках, и огромным красным яблоком в руках. Кухарка, наконец-то выглянувшая из кладовки, завизжала при виде его: «Дьявол, дьявол!», и существование металлической конструкции, пышущей паром и размахивающей тремя разнокалиберными щетками, было временно забыто. 

Очень жаль — в качестве кухонного помощника «Альфред» оказался на редкость полезен. Туп, конечно, как и полагается жестянке, но какой, скажите на милость, интеллект нужен, чтобы порубить фарш или почистить фасоль?

После фиаско с кухаркой миссис Пенниуорт изменила стратегию и стала тестировать пригодность «Альфреда» к домашним делам по ночам. Иногда компанию ей составлял мистер Фокс — и после этих испытаний «Альфред» на некоторое время исчезал в подпольной лаборатории, которая действительно пряталась в недрах особняка Уэйнов, и появлялся обновленным, с дополнительными клешнями-манипуляторами, выдвигающимися опорами и с усиленным паровым двигателем.

Иногда в особняк пробиралась эта девочка, Селина — не только поживиться чем-нибудь вкусненьким на кухне, но и поболтать с хозяином дома, а в его отсутствие — с домоправительницей. Миссис Пенниуорт догадывалась, что чувства мастера Брюса к мисс Кайл не ограничивались проявлениями дружбы, но так и не пришла к окончательному выводу, хорошо это или плохо. Конечно, юная воровка не то чтобы пара наследнику многомиллионного состояния, но… но… 

— Она хорошая девочка, — пробормотала миссис Пенниуорт, убедившись, что в галерее всё спокойно, и поворачивая к лестнице, спускающейся в холл. — А что иногда показывает коготки, так что поделать… Мы-то знаем, что в жизни милые да пушистые плюшевые игрушки живут недолго, верно, «Альфред»?

Механизм, методично и аккуратно проходящий круговой щеткой по ковровой дорожке, сдержанно промолчал. 

Миссис Пенниуорт закатила глаза. Не то чтобы она ждала ответа, да и не нуждалась в нем. Но приятно знать, что иногда можно выговориться. Для этого, помимо всего прочего, и существуют слуги — чтобы вовремя подсказать хозяевам правильный путь, уберечь от ошибок. То, что при этом они сервируют чай, топят камин и чистят ваш сюртук — это вторично. Просто… надо понимать, что богатые и бедные — это разные детали огромного механизма под названием «род людской». Да, некоторая работа приятна, некоторая — монотонна и тяжела физически, но любой труд — это шаг к Царствию Небесному, это молитва, возносимая от всего сердца. И лишать человека возможности трудиться…

Миссис Пенниуорт спустилась до половины и остановилась, следя за тем, как «Альфред», выпуская дополнительные упоры и попыхивая паром из отводящей трубки, форсирует ступени. Мистер Фокс действительно гений — он научил машину спускаться по лестнице! 

А еще этот пройдоха, весь такой ученый и правильный, научил двух горничных целоваться по-французски. Об этом домоправительнице рассказал старший конюх, а он узнал от посыльного, а тот уже из первых… кхм… уст. Кстати, вот чего мастер Брюс не учитывает в своих великих планах: если каким-то чудом заменить всю домашнюю обслугу механизмами, откуда и как он собирается узнавать подробности тайной жизни неприятелей? Созданная миссис Пенниуорт шпионская сеть, состоящая из горничных, камеристок, лакеев, поварят, чистильщиков обуви, грумов, трубочистов, и прочая и прочая, позволяла Брюсу Уэйну держать руку на пульсе Готэма. 

— Или даже держать за горло, если возникнет такая необходимость, — пробормотала миссис Пенниуорт. — Зная, что слуги располагают столь важными сведениями о жизни своих хозяев, вдруг какой-нибудь злой гений научит вас, железяк, доносить и шпионить? Или даже делать что похуже? Молчишь, заговорщик?

«Альфред» пожужжал, опускаясь еще на одну ступеньку. 

— За вами нужен глаз да глаз, — вынесла приговор домоправительница. 

За окнами мелькнула еще одна молния, а спустя десять секунд донесся гром — гроза уходила. 

Довольная собой, миссис Пенниуорт широко, не стесняясь, зевнула. Поскольку всё в порядке, можно идти спать. Спустившись в холл, она еще раз проверила, заперты ли двери, и повернулась, чтобы идти в свою комнату. 

Пламя свечи выгнулось и затрепетало. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы опыт и чутье матерой домоправительницы закричали о надвигающейся опасности; осталось выяснить, какой — кто-то из слуг позволяет себе свидание в хозяйской библиотеке, подбирает ключи от кладовой, где заперты сахарные головы и коробки с китайским чаем, или в дом опять проникли еще не истребленные мастером Брюсом бандиты. 

Отставив подсвечник и ухватив прогулочную трость, с которой молодой хозяин совершал променад в городском парке, миссис Пенниуорт пошла на разведку. 

Шум — точнее, шорох — доносился из оранжереи. Оттуда же тянуло сквозняком; запах дождя перекрывал ароматы всех тех синтезированных мистером Фоксом удобрений, за которыми, по словам молодого хозяина, скрывалось будущее сельского хозяйства Готэма. Углядев под раскачивающимися листьями бананового куста вполне человекообразную тень, миссис Пенниуорт убедилась, что дело нечисто, и развернулась, чтобы крадущейся рысью броситься на поиски мастера Брюса. 

За ее спиной стояло что-то страшное. 

Вообще-то, одной из особенностей Фреды Пенниуорт, о которой она знала и которой в глубине души гордилась, было отсутствие воображения. Четыре года жизни в военном лагере, пока сержант занимался новобранцами на плацу, а его супруга разбиралась в обычаях местного населения, пытаясь угадать, откуда ждать наибольшей опасности — от тигра, сухонькой старушки, торгующей корзинами, или невымытого фрукта, — воспитали у миссис Пенниуорт рациональность, несгибаемую, как гранитная скала. Здравый смысл домоправительницы стал той опорой, которая не позволила Уэйнам рухнуть после трагедии, случившейся с мастером Томасом. 

Именно эти три качества позволяли Фреде Пенниуорт достаточно спокойно — по крайней мере, без лишних истерик и избыточного сердцебиения, — относиться к ночным экспедициям мастера Брюса. Взвесив все «за» и «против», миссис Пенниуорт сама пришла к выводу, что с разгулом преступности Готэма должен бороться человек, не только имеющий высокие моральные принципы и соответствующую физическую подготовку, но и способный противостоять давлению общественного мнения. А подобную независимость могут дать или абсолютное отсутствие морали (что и демонстрирует безумец, называющий себя Джокером), или очень большое богатство. Иначе говоря, мастеру Брюсу просто на роду было написано ввязаться в битву за справедливость и будущее. 

Приводить примеры рациональности, здравомыслия и ментальной приземленности домоправительницы семьи Уэйнов можно долго, но особо следует подчеркнуть тот факт, что в привидения и потусторонние силы она не верила. 

Тем не менее именно существо из мира теней миссис Пенниуорт и обнаружила, развернувшись спиной к оранжерее. 

Высокая, изящная, закутанная в изумрудный блеск и золотистую ауру, Царица Фей парила в паре футов над полом. Поражала неестественная — болезненная, даже фосфоресцирующая — бледность лица этой женщины. Огненно-рыжие волосы казались париком, снятым с мертвого клоуна. Но страшнее всего были лианы, заменявшие инфернальной красавице рукава, и украшения — листья и побеги шевелились, медленно покачивались и, почувствовав тепло застывшей от изумления домоправительницы, потянулись к ней. 

Справиться с шоком от неожиданной встречи оказалось сложнее, чем противостоять хулиганам Пингвина, будь они сто раз вооружены динамитными шашками, шестиствольными револьверами и рогатками, стреляющими электрическими шариками. Но миссис Пенниуорт с честью выдержала испытание. 

— Я знаю, кто ты… — прошептала домоправительница, несколько раз сморгнув и, наконец, избавившись от первого впечатления. — Тебя называют Ведьмой. 

— Мне больше нравится прозвище Ядовитый Плющ, — ухмыльнулась непрошеная гостья. 

Стоило ей заговорить, эффект страшной сказки, сопровождающий ее появление, окончательно развеялся. Девушка говорила с сильным простонародным акцентом, манерно стреляла глазками, не стеснялась использовать пальцы, чтобы утереть подтекающий носик. Вычурное вечернее платье оказалось испачкано по подолу и — вот тут миссис Пенниуорт почувствовала себя полностью восстановившейся и готовой к решительной схватке, — абсолютно не подходило ни ко времени года, ни к позднему визиту в незнакомый дом, ни к возрасту и манерам своей обладательницы. 

— Что вам угодно, мисс? — нахмурилась миссис Пенниуорт. — Не помню, чтобы молодой хозяин назначал вам встречу. 

Она выпрямилась, чувствуя себя воплощением всей морали и добропорядочности, сколько ее вообще было в Доме Уэйнов: черное глухое платье с едва различимыми белыми полосками кружев на манжетах и воротничке, два украшения — обручальное кольцо из потемневшего от времени серебра и часовая цепочка, уходящая в кармашек на талии. Сейчас миссис Пенниуорт остро сожалела о том, что так и не попробовала современную моду, разрешающую эпатажным дамам носить жилеты наподобие мужских: Фреду внезапно осенило, что в таком одеянии легко спрятать небольшой, на два-три заряда, револьвер. 

«Я подумаю об этом позже», — сосредоточилась на текущих проблемах домоправительница и покрепче сжала хозяйскую трость. 

Из-под бананового куста вышли еще двое, вполне обычного разбойного вида, а третий, с бельмом на левом глазу, пролез через распахнутое окно оранжереи, держа на вытянутых руках корзину со странными ростками. Троица ночных грабителей смотрели на Ядовитого Плюща с немым и страстным обожанием. 

«Люди поговаривают, что она околдовывает и лишает воли, — пронеслось в голове у миссис Пенниуорт. — Хорошо, что я не верю в магию!» 

Меж тем травяная ведьма подошла совсем близко. От терпкого, зеленого аромата ее духов у миссис Пенниуорт засвербело в носу. 

— Надоть потолковать с Брюсом Уэйном. Хочу, чтобы он отдал мне все земли, неправедно отобранные у моих маленьких друзей, — Плющ погладила лианы, опутавшие ей руки, и растения подняли треугольные листочки, уподобившись голодным змеям, — Слышала, он планирует строить на них какие-то новые фабрики, ну а я хочу, чтобы Готэм превратился в лес. Чтобы он стал новым райским садом на грешной земле! 

— Я не думаю, что мастер Брюс… — начала миссис Пенниуорт. 

— По счастью, вам и не надо, — захихикала Ядовитый Плющ, подходя еще ближе и откупоривая невесть откуда взявшийся пузырек. 

***

— Это комната для завтрака и утреннего чаепития. 

Фреда слышала свой голос, но не понимала, зачем и почему она рассказывает так много подробностей из жизни своих хозяев. 

— Фи, как мрачно, — скривила носик Ядовитый Плющ. — Не хватает зелени. 

— Пока была жива мисс Марта, здесь держали орхидеи, под стеклянным колпаком, — объяснила домоправительница, но назойливая гостья ее не слушала. 

— Эй, дружок, — поманила ведьма одного из своих подручных. — Ставь сюдыть. 

Бельмастый притащил корзину с ростками. Ядовитый Плющ, не смущаясь, запустила руку в декольте и извлекла очередной флакон, на этот раз — в виде осьминожка, опутавшего хрустальную сферу, в которой плескалась красная жидкость.

— Достаточно пяти капель, — сказала она, заметив интерес миссис Пенниуорт. 

Раствор подействовал мгновенно; росток закурчавился, выстрелил корнем, впившимся в полированное дерево консоли наподобие орлиных когтей. Из корзины полезли ростки с зелеными листьями на макушках; постепенно расширяясь, они, как зонты в час пик, закрыли собой половину свободного пространства. Еще через пару минут на верхних стеблях набухли красные цветочные почки. 

Растение пованивало тухлятиной, но миссис Пенниуорт послушно выразила восторг, дабы не обидеть свою Повелительницу. 

«Какая, к чертям, Повелительница?! — кричали на три голоса Благоразумие, Рациональность и Приземленность. — Очнись! Ведьма тебя околдовала! Она хочет поработить мастера Брюса! А ты обязана его защищать! Очнись, Фреда!!!»

— Позвольте показать вам библиотеку, — услышала миссис Пенниоуорт свой голос. — Там можно разместить еще несколько саженцев. 

«Еще саженцев?! Оглянись, сколько их уже выползло из оранжереи! Половина дома загажено!»

— А где слуги? — капризным голосом спросила Ядовитый Плющ. — Моим милым деткам не помешает подкормиться. 

— Если угодно, я позвоню кухарке, чтобы она приготовила вам перекусить, мисс, — предложила заколдованная Фреда. 

Ядовитый Плющ захихикала:

— Я, в отличие от моих деток, предпочитаю диету из солнечного света и воды. Где же прячется твой хозяин? Ну же! Если ты сейчас же не проводишь меня к нему, я рассержусь!

Девушка притопнула ножкой, показывая, что не шутит. Против прямого вопроса остатков силы воли миссис Пенниуорт не хватило:

— Позвольте проводить вас в потайной кабинет мастера Брюса. Следуйте за мной, мисс. Пожалуйста, велите своим помощникам держаться за моей спиной, иначе сработают ловушки для шпионов — нам пришлось установить их, когда отношения с мистером Пингвином и мистером Джокером окончательно испортились. 

«Что ты делаешь, Фреда?! Что же ты делаешь?!!?» — вопили все чувства домоправительницы, пока она величаво шествовала к лестнице, намереваясь провести захватчиков в самое сердце крепости Уэйнов. Пальцы Фреды лихорадочно метались, снова и снова ощупывая то древко трости, то выполненный в виде головы летучей мыши серебряный набалдашник. Внутренний голос настойчиво требовал прекратить безобразие и вернуться в сознание, и женщина неистово хотела этого… но по носоглотке продолжал бродить навязчивый травяной наркотик. 

— Ступеньки, будьте осторожны, мисс, — привычно предупредила миссис Пенниуорт. 

— А енто что за штуковина?! — подал голос один из безымянных помощников Плюща. 

— Пустяки, всего лишь «Альфред», — отмахнулась миссис Пенниуорт. 

— А чей-то он нам грозит?! — возмутился второй бандит. 

«Альфред» и в самом деле выглядел своеобразно, особенно с этими скрещенными над головой щупальцами-манипуляторами. На самом деле опасаться следовало выдвигающейся из нижней части швабры и прикрученного к ней разбрызгивателя — мистер Фокс разработал для натирки полов состав, который превращал обычную деревянную поверхность в подобие льда. Эффект длился шесть минут, но с того момента, как гений впервые испробовал свое творение, уже трое служащих Дома Уэйн побывали в кабинете доктора Томпкинс и ныне лелеяли загипсованные конечности. 

Бандиты и их предводительница обступили механизм со всех сторон, рассматривая его. В свете одинокой свечи и потайных фонариков «Альфред» существенно растерял величественность и респектабельность. Поэтому ничего удивительного, что Ядовитый Плющ не испытала к нему ни почтения, ни жалости:

— Мерзкая железяка! — девушка пнула металлического слугу в нижнюю часть корпуса. — Такие, как ты, пожирают тела моих несчастных друзей! Ты кормишься их трупами! — Плющ еще раз ударила «Альфреда», теперь уже сверху. 

Миссис Пенниуорт открыла было рот, предупредить, что в верхней части конструкции содержатся чрезвычайно ценные части: большие цилиндры с сотнями язычков-зацепов. Медленно вращаясь, они приводят в действие шестеренки, которые, в свою очередь, передают импульс к манипуляторам и колесам, обеспечивая и сами движения «Альфреда», и их кажущуюся целесообразность. Но не успела. 

— Мальчики, я хочу, чтобы ента штуковина оказалась ржавая на свалке! — капризно надула губки Ядовитый Плющ. 

Послушная троица опустила на пол корзины с ростками, поплевала на мозолистые ладони и приступила к делу. 

Первый же удар оставил на «Альфреде» вмятину, отчего большой латунный цилиндр его «тела», украшенный полоской с надписью «Корпорация Уэйн», приобрел сходство с подбитой физиономией. Домашний помощник опешил. После пятого удара он стушевался. 

А вот шестой удар сбил один из внутренних запоров и выпустил гибкий держатель, заканчивающийся совком для золы. 

Совок угодил прямо в пах одному из нападавших. Бедолага взвыл. 

— Да ыто… я тебя… н-на! — разозлились двое дружков пострадавшего. Удары участились, отчего у «Альфреда» включился режим стирки, отчего один из манипуляторов вытянулся и принялся агрессивно щелкать клешней, надеясь ухватить верткую постирушку. 

Видя панику в рядах своих союзников, Ядовитый Плющ с воплем валькирии набросилась на «Альфреда» и разбила о его латунную макушку фарфоровую вазу. Механизм остановился. Механизм затрясся. У механизма самопроизвольно выдвинулась отводящая труба, и из нее с гудением вырвался столб пара. Взвизгнув колесиками и чем-то внутренним, «Альфред» выпустил из внутреннего мешка весь сор, собранный за неделю. После чего выпятил швабру, окатил противников раствором для полировки паркета, поднял над головой малярную кисть, выдвинул из-за боковой панели садовые ножницы и бешено завращал-завертел прочими орудиями. 

Вой слетевшего с цилиндров механизма иногда перекрывал вопли перепуганных агрессоров, иногда Ядовитый Плющ и ее помощники забирали пальму первенства и перебрасывали, фигурально выражаясь, ее друг другу, так и не в силах придумать тактику обороны против латунного монстра. Настоящее веселье началось, когда «Альфред» раскочегарился настолько, что стал плеваться не только паром, но и струйками кипятка, и отдельными мелкими винтиками. Забытые растения вяло поползли из корзин, тщась догнать убегающую повелительницу, но тут уж миссис Пенниуорт не оплошала и пристукнула беглецов тростью. 

— Фреда?! — мастер Брюс выскочил из потайного хода. Шум явно выдернул его из-за лабораторного стола: поверх домашних брюк и рубашки накинут льняной серый халат, в одной руке револьвер, в другой — надкусанный сандвич. — Миссис Пенниуорт, с вами все в порядке?

Домоправительница попыталась принять чопорный вид, почувствовала, что рыдает, постаралась улыбнуться, поняла, что пугает мальчика своим видом, прикрыла лицо, стукнула себя по глупой голове серебряной летучей мышью, ойкнула от неожиданной боли, засмеялась, почувствовав, как развеиваются остатки травяного дурмана, и, наконец, оглушительно чихнула. 

Через неделю мастер Брюс и мистер Фокс вернули «Альфреду» сияющий вид. Конструкция приобрела сходство с пулей — большой латунный цилиндр с полусферой и дополнительные функции, которые Люциус загадочно назвал «охранными». 

— Только, умоляю вас, дорогая Фреда, — попросил молодой хозяин дома. — В следующий раз, как только вы обнаружите взломщиков, зовите меня или охрану. Пожалуйста, не рискуйте собой! Вы же хрупкая женщина, это мой долг как мужчины — оберегать вас!

— Разумеется, мастер Брюс, — согласилась домоправительница. — Именно так. А сейчас простите, я должна проследить за ремонтом в оранжерее. 

«Альфред» зажужжал и развернулся. Фреда вздохнула:

— Ладно, ты можешь идти со мной. 

Механизм покорно запыхтел, пристраиваясь справа. 

Миссис Пенниуорт поправила жилетку (трехзарядный дамский револьвер с перламутровой рукоятью в потайном кармане), проходя мимо зеркала, поправила камею у ворота («Скрытый дротик с усыпляющим составом», — обещал мистер Фокс. И просил не говорить первой горничной, что вторая тоже на него жаловалась. Вот же шалопай!). Подождала, пока борец с золой, пылью и ночными грабителями форсирует лестницу:

— Всему-то тебя надо учить, железяка… Запомни главное правило хорошего домоправителя. Ты должен знать всё, что происходит в твоем доме. И желательно возглавлять процесс, а не следовать ему. Иначе не успеешь оглянуться, как всё взлетит на воздух. 

«Альфред» послушно присвистнул. Настроение у миссис Пенниуорт улучшилось.


End file.
